A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Train
by celengdebu
Summary: Kunimi punya alasan mengapa dia lebih suka naik kereta daripada yang lainnya. Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira. Aobajousai. Rakkyou, sana berkaca!


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

Kindaichi tak pernah terlalu suka perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Dia memang pernah bilang sambil menggerutu kalau rutinitas berangkat dengan berlari-lari mengejar kereta bukan satu kegiatan menyenangkan, tapi duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun atau terkadang bengong mengamati sekat kosong diantara bangku panjang juga tidak bisa dibilang hobi. Paling sering Kindaichi bertemu mata dengan anak-anak SMP yang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, deretan _salariman_ dengan wajah berkeringat dan dasi terburai kelelahan, beberapa ibu dengan anak mereka yang suka menuding tak sopan ke segala arah, atau yang paling sial, wanita paruh baya yang merajut sembari terus-terusan mengomentari model rambut Kindaichi. Apa salahnya sih berambut berdiri? Dia juga tak pernah minta dipahat khusus di bagian kepala.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan," sebuah suara menyahut datar saat Kindaichi mulai merutuk, "Lihat ke bawah dan jangan banyak bicara."

Setelahnya Kindaichi tak sempat mengelak, sebelah _earphone _yang sedari tadi bergelantung di telinga kanan Kunimi mendadak berpindah ke telinga kiri Kindaichi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak ambil pusing untuk memeriksa apakah juluran tangannya berhasil menggapai tujuan atau tersasar di bagian wajah yang lain, seolah yakin bahwa panjang lengan dan ujung tiga jari yang tersodor itu akan cocok dengan kordinat telinga Kindaichi yang mengerjap heran.

"Aku tak suka musik balada."

Seperti biasa, Kunimi tak menggubris dan kembali menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kindaichi. Mata terpejam dan lengan terkulai di atas paha, pulas. Membiarkan Kindaichi bergumam sekenanya tanpa berniat mengusik.

Biasanya Kindaichi malas berpikir, buat apa? Yang ada biarkan saja seadanya. Dan mungkin makhluk aneh yang mendengkur di sebelahnya ini termasuk salah satu dari sedikit hal yang membuat Kindaichi penasaran.

Apa sih menariknya naik kereta?

.

* * *

Menurut Kindaichi, Kunimi yang pandangannya selalu meremehkan itu tak benar-benar harus berpacu dengan jam keberangkatan, maupun harus terjebak di jam-jam sibuk yang memaksa mereka berdesakan, kadang sampai harus diseret oleh Kindaichi jika terlambat pulang usai tugas piket, atau ditahan di kelas demi mendengar ceramah tentang Kunimi yang tertidur di tengah pelajaran. Berdua. Kindaichi gagal paham kenapa dirinya ikut dihukum hanya gara-gara enggan membangunkan Kunimi. Padahal itu salahnya sendiri.

Satu waktu Kindaichi pernah bertanya apa Kunimi bisa mabuk darat. Dan begitu jawabannya adalah tidak, Kindaichi bergeser ke pertanyaan kedua tentang bagaimana keadaan akan jadi semakin mudah apabila Kunimi mengambil rute bus dengan karcis bulanan. Lintas sekejap di benak Kindaichi beranggapan bahwa alasan kantuk dan wajah capek Kunimi adalah akibat kehabisan tenaga setelah mati-matian memenuhi jadwal kereta. Biarpun lima kali seminggu bergelut dengan bola atau berputar keliling hall, latihan voli dan maraton menuju stasiun adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Namun bukannya mempertimbangkan, pemuda itu malah mendengus lalu menjegal kakinya pakai lutut sambil berkata dingin, "Bodoh."

Kindaichi tidak ingin mempermasalahkan setiap pukulan yang mendarat di punggungnya atau berapa banyak dorongan tinju yang mampir di belakang kepala. Dia hanya berniat mengetahui alasan Kunimi lebih memilih kemungkinan tidak dapat duduk di gerbong daripada dengan santai menunggu bus, atau jika ingin semakin sehat, naik sepeda. Tapi mengingat Kunimi bahkan mampu tidur sambil berdiri, sepertinya yang terakhir itu bukan ide bagus.

.

* * *

Diliriknya wajah lelap Kunimi kali kedua. Dari posisinya, Kindaichi hanya bisa melihat rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi dan pucuk hidung yang terbilang mancung. Bibir Kunimi sedikit terbuka dengan napas meniup kain lengan seragam Kindaichi. Sempat diejeknya sambil mengancam apabila air liur Kunimi sampai menempel, maka Kindaichi punya hak untuk menyentaknya jatuh dari kursi dan minta biaya _laundry_ yang; tentu saja, tidak pernah terjadi. Cara tidur Kunimi sangat tenang dan teratur, hanya sesekali pelipisnya bergeser dari bahu ke dada Kindaichi akibat gerakan kereta. Kalau sudah begitu, Kindaichi akan reflek menahan sisi tubuh Kunimi dan menariknya ke posisi semula. Lupakan bayangan tokoh utama yang melingkarkan lengan dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. Kindaichi bertindak sesuai insting dan itu bukan suatu gestur yang bersahabat. Kadang perbuatannya membuat rahang Kunimi terbentur tulang bahu dan Kindaichi beralasan kursinya bergoyang. Kunimi, di pihak lain, hanya menatap setengah tertutup kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang bukan terima kasih.

.

* * *

Dan ada pula saatnya Kunimi terantuk-antuk berdiri tak kebagian kursi. Kindaichi yang berdiri menjajari balas memegangi pinggangnya sekaligus berpegangan memakai sebelah tangan. Alisnya menukik dan rentetan teguran meluncur tak suka, _'sudah kubilang naik bus saja' 'bisa tidur dan duduk sesukanya' 'tidak akan kelewatan' 'kalau tidur di sini nanti jatuh' 'tidak ada yang mengingatkan' 'kau dengar tidak?' 'jangan tidur' 'berat' _–dan sebagainya. Reaksi Kunimi hampir selalu sama, menggeleng, mengangkat bahu, mengangguk, atau spontan memalingkan muka. Semuanya tanpa suara. Jika saja Kindaichi tak mengenalnya lebih baik, mungkin pikirnya Kunimi bisu. Rasanya seolah bicara sendiri, tapi Kindaichi tak pernah benar-benar punya benak untuk tersinggung. Kunimi ya Kunimi. Atau kata-katanya kurang enak didengar?

Repetisi tegurannya absen selama tiga hari di awal musim gugur, sewaktu Kindaichi tumbang diserang demam. Sisi positifnya dia bisa mengatakan pada Oikawa jika dirinya tidak bodoh (dengan bukti obat flu) dan menghindar dari keisengan kaptennya selama beberapa saat. Efek buruknya, atau bila boleh disebut kurang menyenangkan, adalah bagaimana Kunimi mengacuhkannya di jeda yang sama selama Kindaichi terbaring di rumah. Pemuda itu tidak ikut rombongan pembesuk dan menolak panggilan masuk. Pesan yang dikirim Kindaichi pun dibiarkan tanpa jawaban hingga Kindaichi harus menunda pertanyaan tentang latihan dan tugas harian. Awalnya Kindaichi menebak jika suasana hati Kunimi sedang tidak bagus dan enggan diusik mengenai hal-hal berbau pelajaran, tapi usai mengirim empat pesan berisi banyolan Hanamaki di sela-sela kunjungan dan Kunimi tak juga mau membalas, barulah Kindaichi menaruh curiga.

_Hei, kau sakit?_

_Karena jarak kita sedang jauh, tidak mungkin sumbernya dariku kan?_

_Kenapa sih? Awas saja kalau aku sudah sembuh. _

_Balas dong, hei._

Sayangnya niat berapi-api untuk mencecar Kunimi tertiup pandangan datar yang dilemparkan padanya begitu kembali. Baru juga memasuki gerbang sambil menyeret ransel, angin dingin dari bola mata Kunimi seketika membuatnya bergidik. Memberanikan diri walau tak begitu mengerti, Kindaichi mengangkat satu lengannya sejajar telinga dan bergumam tanpa dosa.

"Ou?"

Sedetik kemudian, Kunimi meninju wajahnya.

.

* * *

Senior Iwaizumi yang melewatinya menjelang jam latihan pun tak lantas ikut campur atau sok jahil menanyakan tentang lebam ungu di hidungnya seperti kapten mereka. Pemuda itu hanya datang merebut bola dari kotak persediaan, membidik bagian belakang kepala Oikawa dan menghantamkan bolanya ke sasaran serupa sebelum berpaling ke arah Kindaichi.

"Aku melihatnya di halte tempo hari," tukas Iwaizumi, bersiap memantulkan sebuah bola lagi, "Sendirian, kalau itu membantu."

"Naik bus?"

Alis Iwaizumi menukik tak senang, "Pesawat terbang."

.

* * *

Memutar matanya ke bawah, Kindaichi mengamati bagaimana Kunimi bersandar di dadanya. Masih mendengkur sembari menangkup bawaan, tak peduli pemilik bagian tubuh yang digelayutinya akan keberatan atau tidak. Kindaichi bergeming. Sama sekali tak terbersit untuk meminta penjelasan. Bahkan setelah diberitahu seperti itupun dirinya masih gentar mengambil langkah. Raut kesal Kunimi dan kepalan tangan yang melesak di wajahnya memang tak bisa dibilang sepele, Kindaichi harus rela ditertawakan hampir seisi klub karena berlatih dengan hidung terbalut plester.

Kunimi sialan.

"Melotot satu menit lagi, dagumu kupukul," ujar Kunimi ketus, seolah mampu melihat ekspresi pemuda itu meski matanya terpejam, "Sudah seenaknya menyuruh ini itu, masih berani tidak masuk begitu lama."

"Eh?"

"Siapa bilang kalau di bus bisa tidur seenaknya dan tidak akan kelewatan? Aku diberhentikan di halte terakhir tiga hari berturut-turut karena ketiduran tanpa ada yang membangunkan," pipi Kunimi disurukkan ke pucuk bahu Kindaichi, mencari tumpuan paling nyaman sambil terus menggerutu, "Aku juga tidak suka tempat duduknya, keras."

Kening Kindaichi tertekuk, sejenak melipirkan mata ke permukaan bangku yang terisi jarang, "Kurasa kursi di sini lebih keras lagi."

Melengos, Kunimi beringsut merapat, "Tidak juga."

"Masa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kepala bawang," sergah Kunimi, tak sedikitpun ingin mendongak. Lengannya beralih melepas sebelah _earphone _dan menaruhnya di telinga Kindaichi sembari merutuk pelan, "Berisik."

Mengerjap, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tak menepis dan mengurungkan protes karena lagi-lagi dijejali alunan musik membosankan, Kindaichi balas menggaruk dagu penasaran. Bodoh, banyak bicara, dan sekarang berisik. Kalau dalam sehari Kunimi mampu mencaci sekian kalimat, itu artinya memang ada yang tidak beres.

Tapi apa ya?

"Sebentar lagi turun lho!" Kindaichi menoleh di sela lamunan, "Kunimi."

"Iya tahu, jangan berteriak."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut sebal sambil merengut menjauh. Meninggalkan Kindaichi yang merapikan lengan seragamnya dan mematung begitu tenang.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kenapa katamu?_

_Tentu saja karena bisa bersandar sedekat ini kan?_

_Dasar lamban._

.


End file.
